Lost and Don't want to be found
by Lv99ghosttype
Summary: Rikku, Tidus, and Lulu have a magic training on the airship and accidently fall to a island. Will feelings between Tidus and Rikku be revealed while they are on this strange island. Goes to the end of FFx so spoilers. No Tikku bashing please.


Time to take a break from FF7 and FF13 crossovers and go to something that I have wanted to do for ages. No Tikku bashing, it's just wrong.

Lost and doesn't want to be found

There was the group and I, just walking and training around the airship. Dad is probably barking orders and being nice to my cousin, Yuna.

She was so strange, so dang girly, and just annoying. And she well was in love with Him.

Tidus. I remember the time where he first came to Spira. I punched him in the gut. But I did save him. I thought I was in love with the guy. He was funny and showed potential to be strong and look at him now. He was one of the best fighters out of all of us. And she took him.

I was sitting on the deck and I didn't care if it was safe or not.

The door opened. Two figures came out. It was Tidus and Lulu. The rest of my team. How I ended up with him I'll never know.

"You want to train with us Rikku?" asked Tidus.

"t..Train um not really." Did I have to be such a dork when this sort of thing happens?

"You could use some work on your magic." Said Lulu. She had a part of her that seduced ALL to do what she wanted.

"f..fine" there goes my dorkyness.

We all stood up weapons at the ready. It was only magic right.

I started to cast a lot of protective stuff on me when Lulu hit me with an ice spell. Oww.

Tidus was being frenzy with lightning. He knew I was scared of that. I countered it with water. A lot of water.

Before I go on I have to say someone should put a sign on that deck saying 'slippery when wet'.

We slipped and fell plummeting to the blue ocean witch will probably be our graves. And it was my fault.

I opened my eyes after having them shut and saw that I was standing on an island. It looked like a large black rock and in the distance there looked like a forest.

Behind me there was Tidus and Lulu. Great.

We where by the ocean with one tree by us, it was pretty big.

"What happened?" asked Tidus.

"We fell off the airship" said Lulu. She was very calm.

"You two alright?" I asked.

"I am" said Lulu finally getting up off the ground.

"Yes but more importantly are you?" He put my health before his own. But it was how he put everyone.

"I'm fine." I took one step and well I was wrong. I fell on my face. My leg was hurting a lot and I didn't notice until I moved.

"Rikku!" said Tidus getting me up.

He picked me up, placed me on his back and basically gave me a piggyback ride to the tree. He sat me down resting me on that tree.

"Rikku are you ok? do you need anything?" I was going to hear that a lot.

"No I'm fine. It's a little cold."

"Tidus go get wood, a lot of it. Rikku take this small blanket and keep yourself warm I'm going to look for food and set up a safe area around this tree so no fiends will get in." said Lulu.

And there I sat for about an hour. It was boring but it was ok. I studied the blanket that Lulu gave me. It was Blue (like his eyes) with stitching patterns on it. It was only about 4 feet by 4 feet. But it was warmish.

They came back almost at the same time. Tidus had to make a second trip and Lulu just had an armful of fish and weird looking fruits and herbs.

Tidus came back and they made a fire and a makeshift grill with a flat rock. And every ten or so minuets Tidus would ask how I was doing and if I needed anything. On occasion I would ask him to get a rock so I can perch my feet on or get me some water. He did it without any further order and went above and beyond. He'd get me some dead but soft plants to use as a pillow or a backrest or get some fruit to snack on till dinner.

Lulu made some kind of fish casserole thing. And I was sad when it was all gone because it was so good.

After a little it was dark. Lulu went to bed early. Who knows why.

"Rikku you sure you don't want anything before I go to bed?" asked Tidus. It was actually getting annoying.

"I sprained my ankle, not broke my whole body. I'm sure."

"Well I just wanted you to be happy and ok. Sorry for helping." He looked sad.

He laid down and closed his eyes. I felt really sorry for him having to lie down into the cold. "Tidus?"

"I'm still awake." He said without moving his head or opening his eyes.

"Can you come here?" He got up and walked over to me.

"I'll do anything for you." Anything huh?

"Can you… Sleep with me? I'm scared and cold ya know," I said crossing my fingers under the blanket.

"Sure." I could've sworn that he whispered 'something that I want to do too'.

He got under the small blanket and wrapped his one of his arms across my back and the other across my chest sorta. He tried not to touch my... um you knows. He was warm.

I saw something in his pocket. It looked familiar.

I pulled it out slowly and started to recognize its features.

"What are these doing in here?" I asked holding them up in the air.

"Who's are they? Yuna's? So that's what did at Macalania…" He looked down after I said that. Trying to make his sentence. He was obviously confused.

"They aren't Yuna's… wait did you see that?" he said.

"Of course I did, I went to get wood and I saw you two making out ya know."

"Then how'd you get her…" He put his hand in front of my face.

"I pushed her away saying I couldn't do anything with her and she understood. And you left those at a campsite one time and I tried to give them back but thinking of how awkward that would be, I kept them."

"How do you know if they're mine?"

"Your name is on the back…" am I getting that predictable

"But how?.. You love…Yunnie?" I was confused now, like he planned that conversation. The first argument he has ever won without trying to slice something.

"No I don't. Didn't I say that already?"

"Then who do you love?" I kinda wanted to know.

He kissed me. I wanted to push him away but that feeling soon disappeared when I started to kiss him back.

It didn't last long. He had to say something.

"I kept those for a reason." Him pointing to the object I was still holding in my hand.

Ok I can say at this point that he was mine because we just started kissing. Nothing more nothing less. Well except when I put the object back into his pocket when he wasn't looking.

We fell asleep. We woke up to a Lulu that looked like she was enjoying herself.

We will not live this down.

"Well looks like you two had fuuuunn." She made it sound like we… never mind.

"Hey Lulu did you see…" said Tidus.

"All of that? Oh hell yes. So cute." She's starting to sound like a pervert.

"Can you keep it between us Lulu?" I asked hoping she'll agree.

"Sure" Thank god.

Then a loud sound came. Then we saw the airship. We were found, but I never wanted to be.

One day later.

I sat on the deck again. Today was judgment day. There I heard everyone sing as loud as possible. There he came again, no Lulu.

"Rikku how are you feeling?" he asked. Me foot had been fixed for a long time but that wasn't what he meant.

"I have a feeling that after something will happen to you."

"Nothing bad trust me. And even if something bad happens I will come back so I can lose myself in those eyes of yours, and never want to be found." He started to sound sad. I'd thought I'd cheer him up by suffocating him in a kiss.

Nope didn't work.

He just looked down at his hands.

"Come-on Tidus what's the matter?" I asked.

"I just don't you to be hurt again. That's all"

"Oh come-on I can protect myself and I know we are going to get out of this ok."

"Alright…"

Time jump.

We just defeated Yu Yevon but we where not happy. Only minuets before Tidus said that that battle would be his last.

Yuna was doing a sending, and it looked like Tidus wouldn't be the only one going to the farplane.

Auron was an unsent. I couldn't take losing two tonight.

After all that Yuna was still sending. Making sure it will never come back. We where on the airship, he was going to leave soon.

His arms turned a translucent green, I could practically see through his chest. He was leaving me, my Tidus leaving me.

He walked toward the end of the airship. I saw Yuna run to him. Well actually run through him. She fell on the cold metal ground.

She stood up and said, "I love you."

I should be there. That's MY Tidus.

"Yuna you know its not you." He said.

He turned around and looked at me. "I'm coming back for you." He said to me.

I could see Yunies eyes filling up with tears. We hurt her. He ran off into the flames disappeared.

There went my heart along with Yuna's, into the farplane. We both cried to our hearts content.

I hope that we will see him again. Coming back with whatever heart he chooses. I'd have to go with his decision no matter what. Even if my heart was lost.

End…

So I'm debating to keep this a oneshot. Also Tidus, Lulu, and Rikku makes up my favorite team in FFX so I used them.


End file.
